


You’re Doing the Right Thing

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/F, First Times, M/M, New sexual situations, Oral Sex, Secret Relationships, Vaginal Sex, angst kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 02:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19075804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jared makes a discovery about Misha and Danneel and struggles with how to tell Jensen.





	1. Jared’s Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> If this looks familiar it’s because I’m reposting. I was really uncomfortable with smutty works being directly associated with my account so I deleted it and am posting it anonymously. Someone had also requested that I make a sequel so I’ve included that as well. I hope you enjoy :)

Jared was wandering around looking for Misha. They’d been hanging out on set a lot more recently because Jensen has been busy with Danneel. After spending ten minutes looking around set for Misha, Jared decided to check Misha’s trailer. He had a habit of opening doors without knocking first, but this time Jared was not prepared for what he saw. 

Danneel was sitting on the couch with her shirt pushed up under her armpits and her breast sitting on top of her bra. One hand was buried in Misha’s hair, and the other was teasing her nipples. Misha was on his knees, with his face buried between her legs, which were resting over his shoulders. Neither seemed aware that Jared had opened the door. 

Jared, unsure how to handle the situation, quickly ran back out the door not caring when the door slammed behind him. A few momenuts later he heard the door open and Misha calling his name causing him to pick up his pace. Jared ran all the way to his own trailer, and quickly locked the door behind him. 

He couldn’t believe what he had just saw. How was he going to tell Jensen? He didn’t even think he’d be able to look at Misha and Danneel again after what he saw. He couldn’t believe that they would do that to Jensen. He was going to be devastated after Jared told him the truth. Deciding that he should wait until filming was done for the day, Jared went to take a nap until his next call time, hoping to distract himself. 

——————

When it was time for Jared to return to set, he could not have been more anxious. His stomach was in knots, and he wasn’t sure how he was gonna face all three of them at the same time without letting Jensen know something was up. However, when he arrived on set things were eerily normal. Misha and Danneel gave no indication that their affair had been discovered. All three of them were laughing and goofing off like usual.   
Taking a deep breath, Jared decided to do what he was best at and act like everything was fine. 

——————

When they finally wrapped up for the day, Jared could not have been more exhausted. Not only were they filming an emotionally demanding episode, but he also had spent the last seven hours trying to act like he hadn’t caught his best friends wife sleeping with his other best friend.   
Danneel and Misha had finished a few hours before them much to Jared’s frustration. He did not want them to have an opportunity to be alone together, but he also needed to take advantage of having Jensen to himself so that he could tell him the truth. 

Jared walked over to where Jensen was talking to some of the crew, and waited for him to finish up. After what seemed like hours, Jensen finally turned around, “Hey J, what’s up?”

“Umm I was hoping we could talk for a few minutes before you went home.” Jared tried to hide his nervousness, but he was sure by Jensen’s change in facial expression that he had failed. 

“Yeah, of course, is everything okay? Are the kids and Gen okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, everyone is fine. Gen and the kids are fine and I’m fine. This is something else entirely,” looking around at all the crew members still hanging around, he added, “but I think we should talk somewhere more private. Could we go to your trailer?” 

“Yeah just let me do something first.” Jared watched Jensen pull his phone out and sent a quick text. It looked like he was trying to hide his phone from Jared, but with the terrible day Jared has had, he decided he was probably just imagining things. “Alright, I’m ready. Let’s go,” Jensen said while heading towards the door. 

The closer they got to Jensen’s trailer, the more nervous Jared become. He still had no idea how what he was going to say. When they arrived Jensen walked in first, holding the door open for Jared to follow. Jared immediately looked around, and saw Misha and Danneel sitting on the couch. Misha was at the far end with Danneel’s feet in his lap. Misha and Danneel being there made Jared even more nervous. What if they tried to lie and Jensen didn’t believe him? 

Jared cleared his throat nervously, “I was kinda hoping we could speak alone actually.”

Jensen looked even more worried at that, but he went with it anyway. “Umm, okay, we can maybe go to your trailer I guess?”

Jared was turning back towards the door when he heard Misha speak up, “It’s okay, Jared, you can tell him what you saw. You’re doing the right thing.” 

Jared looked at Misha and Danneel. They looked oddly relaxed at the prospect of Jensen finding out, which put Jared even more on edge. “Umm okay.” Jared took a breath and went for it, “Misha and Danneel are having an affair.” 

Jared had prepared himself for a variety of reactions from Jensen, but the one thing Jared had not expected was for Jensen to begin laughing hysterically. 

Misha looked over at Jensen with amusement, “I told you he didn’t know.”

Jensen finally managed to get control of himself, “Fuck, I know, but I thought that was impossible.” 

Jared was getting even more confused by the second. “Does anyone wanna tell me what the hell is happening?” 

Danneel stood up and walked to Jared, laying a hand on his forearm, she said, “Jared, honey, Misha and Jensen have been together for a couple of years, and recently we decided to open things up to see what it would be like with all of us together.” 

Things were finally starting to slide into place, and he was starting to relax. “Okay. That’s- okay.” Jared really didn’t know what to say. 

Jensen pulled Jared in for a hug. “It’s okay, we know it’s different.” Jensen paused, letting go of Jared and stepping back, “I really want to thank you for having the guts to tell me, especially in front of them. I would’ve been shitting myself.” 

Letting out a small laugh, Jared felt himself relax completely. “Can I tell Gen?”

Danneel raised her eyebrows and smirked at him, “What makes you think she doesn’t already know? Maybe you two should have a talk.” 

Jared’s could feel his cheeks turning pink. “Uhhh, okay.” He said while looking at jensen nervously.   
Jensen laughed “Don’t worry buddy it ain’t about me.”

Jared let out a breath and gave a small smile. “Okay. I’m gonna go now and let you do... whatever it is you were gonna do.” 

“Thank fuck for that,” Misha said while walking toward him. “Go have fun, call Gen. We love you, we will see you tomorrow.” 

“Have fun,” Jared shouted over his shoulder, while being shoved out the door. 

Once outside, Jared took a deep breath trying to organize his thoughts. He felt so relieved that he didn’t just ruin his best friend’s marriage. He never imagined it going this way, but he’s glad it did. Maybe he’d call Gen after all.


	2. Jared’s Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared listens to Danneel’s suggestion.

Jared walked into his house with a sigh of relief. He felt like he had been on the plane forever, and he was more than ready to crawl into bed with Gen. Both of their schedules had been hectic lately, so they haven’t been able to see each other as frequently as he would’ve liked. Luckily for him, Danneel had agreed to keep the kids for the night. Jared let out a little laugh imagining the look on Jensen’s face when he was greeted by six screaming children. 

He was hoping to use tonight to talk to Gen about what he had discovered on set a few weeks ago. He was sure that Danneel had let it slip that he knew by now, and he was surprised Gen hadn’t brought it up herself during one of their FaceTime calls. He was unsure of how to bring it up. He was still having doubts about whether Danneel’s suggestion was serious, and he didn’t want to piss off Gen or Jensen.  He also wasn’t sure how he felt about the idea. He wouldn’t deny that Danneel was hot as hell, and he was happy that whatever was going on between her, Jensen, and Misha made them happy, but he wasn’t sure if he wanted to introduce something like this to his own marriage. 

Jared made his way toward the bedroom while still deep in thought. When he finally pushed the door open, he saw that Gen had fallen asleep waiting for him. She was laying in the middle of their bed surrounded by pillows and blankets with a book laying on her chest like she had fallen asleep reading. Just seeing how cozy she looked made Jared’s exhaustion start to really kick in. He quietly took her book and set it on the night stand and stripped down to his underwear before crawling into their warm bed. Before he even had a chance to adjust the blankets, Gen scooted over and cuddled into his side with her head on his chest. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

“Don’t worry about it. I wanted to be awake when you got home anyway.”

Gen’s hands were slowly running up and down his chest and stomach like she was trying to get reacquainted with his body after their time apart. Jared laid there for a moment just enjoying the feel of her hands on his body. He was still agonizing over how to talk to Gen about what had happened when she started talking again, “I heard you made an interesting discovery about Misha and Danneel. 

Rolling on his side to face Gen, he said, “I just feel so stupid about all of this. I made myself look like an idiot by trying to out their affair that wasn’t even a real affair.  How did I not know about Jensen and Misha at least? I mean they said it had been going on for a few years.”

“Jared, it’s okay, you’re not stupid. I don’t think they tried to hide it, but they weren’t exactly open about it. I didn’t know either until Danneel got involved, but by then everyone figured you knew and just hadn’t said anything.” 

“I never thought Jensen would be into men, or into his wife sleeping with another man. He’s so… traditional.” 

“Well, from what I’ve heard he’s not just okay with Danneel sleeping with just Misha, apparently he’s okay with other men.” 

Jared felt himself blush, “I didn’t think they were serious about that.” 

“Do you not want to do it?”

Jared felt his cheeks redden even more if that was possible, “N-no, I do want to,” he said in a quiet voice.  Jared was embarrassed and ashamed that his wife knew he was interested in another woman.  Maybe the problem wasn’t that Jensen was too traditional, maybe he was too traditional. 

“Jared, it’s okay, I’m not mad.  If I was even the slightest bit upset over this, I would not have brought it up.” 

Jared felt himself relax with her words, “I want to do it, but it’s just so weird. I feel like everyone is okay with it in theory, but if it were to actually happen you or Jensen would be mad.” 

“I’m not going to be mad. Can you imagine how good it we would make you feel?” Gen trailed off running her hand down his chest in into his pants.  He felt her hand wrap around his slowly hardening cock. “You could do whatever you wanted to us, Jared.” He let out a quiet moan, slowly thrusting his hips up into her hand. This isn’t how he imagined this conversation going, but he’s not complaining. 

Jared put his hand on the back of Gen’s head and guided her lips to his.  He could tell she was turned on by all of this by how passionately she kissed him. She didn’t let the kiss last long before she moved to his neck. Gen got up onto her knees and worked her mouth down his body until she was kneeling between his legs. Jared let out a loud groan at the first touch of her mouth to his hard cock through his underwear. Sometimes he still couldn’t believe that he was lucking enough to get this amazing woman anytime he wanted. Gen pealed back his underwear letting his erection spring free. She wrapped her hand around him giving him a few slow strokes. 

“What if Danneel was here too? Sat right beside me between your legs, both of us taking turns swallowing this monster down… Think about how good it would feel, two hot mouths on you at the same time.” Jared couldn’t take the teasing anymore. He reached down, tangled his fingers in her hair, and guided her mouth toward his cock. Gen was always so good with her mouth, sinking into that hot, wet heat was like heaven. Jared never lasted long like this, and he knew he would finish even quicker with thoughts of both Danneel and Gen running through his head. He was so turned on he felt like he could blow at any second, but he was trying to hold out and last as long as he could. 

“Fuck, Gen, you feel so good!” Jared squeezed his eyes shut trying to hold back his orgasm until Gen did that thing with her tongue that he loved. He couldn’t take it anymore, he had to be inside of her. Jared grabbed Gen by her arms and pulled her up his body until she was on top of him. He then flipped them over, ripped Gen’s pajama bottoms off, and slipped inside of her. 

“Jared, please!” Gen moaned out as Jared began thrusting into her. Wanting them to cum at the same time, she moved her hand down to touch her clit. Jared’s cock was hitting all the right spots. 

Jared could feel his orgasm rapidly approaching. He knew he was not going to last much longer, and he wanted to make sure Gen got hers too. He pulled her shirt off and sucked one of her nipples into his mouth. The feel of his mouth on her pushed Gen over the edge, and the feel of her spasming around his cock ripped his orgasm from him. Jared grabbed her by the hips and thrusted into her wildly before slowing down and collapsing on top of her, trying to catch his breath. 

Once they had both calmed down, Gen shoved Jared off of her onto his back then rolled over to lay on his chest. “So, do you want me to call Danneel?”

Jared let out a sigh. He still felt slightly unsure but he decided he was going to take a chance. “Yeah, Gen, let’s go for it. If you can make it happen, I’m in.”

—————————————————— 

Jared woke up earlier than he would have liked with a text from Jensen asking him to come help out at the brewery. After making and eating breakfast together, Jared left to go meet Jensen while Gen stayed behind to get ready to go get the kids. Jared made it to the brewery quickly, much to his disappointment.  He was dreading facing Jensen.  It was one thing to have to tell your friend his wife was having sex with someone else, but to face him after having a mind-blowing orgasm while thinking of said wife made Jared want to go back home and get back in bed. With a weary sigh, Jared finally got out of his car and went inside. 

When Jensen saw him walk through the door he let out a sigh of relief, “Thank God you’re here. Things have really been nuts today,” he said while walking toward Jared. 

Jensen looked stressed which helped distract Jared from his inner turmoil. He immediately jumped in and started helping wherever he was needed. They worked like that for the next couple hours before stopping for a late lunch. 

As soon as they sat down, Jared began worrying again. He had hoped some of the other guys would eat with them, but apparently it was going to be just him and Jensen. They say in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes before Jensen spoke up, “You alright? You’ve seemed a little off today.” 

“Yeah I’m fine it’s just...” he trailed off not really knowing what to say. He looked at Jensen willing him to understand without him having to say the words out loud, but Jensen just looked concerned and confused. 

“You know you can talk to be about anything, J.”

“Yeah, I know...” Jared trailed off and took another deep breath, “Okay, here goes. Was Danneel serious about what she said? Gen thinks she was, and I don’t know what to think, and I don’t know what to do because I’m afraid of overstepping. And now I feel awkward and like I don’t know how to be around you because I don’t know how you feel...” Jared realized he had been rambling, and looked up at Jensen who looked slightly amused. 

“Jared, it’s okay I promise. How could I do what I’ve done with Misha and not be okay with her doing it too? I trust you and Gen, and I trust Danneel. Stop overthinking it. You do what you’re comfortable with, don’t worry me.” 

Jared was about to respond when Misha sat down at the table beside Jensen. “What are you doing here?” Jared asked with a smile. 

“I came to visit Jensen and Danneel. I wanted to let Jensen know I was here.” Misha turned to Jensen “Hey Jens, I’m here.” 

Jensen rolled his eyes, “Yeah I can see that. I thought we were going to meet at the house.”

“We were, but I wanted to stop by to see you for a few minutes first.” 

Jared decided to give the two a few minutes alone, “I’m gonna go to the restroom, then get back to work.”

“Okay I’ll be over there in a few minutes.” Jensen said while grabbing Misha’s hand a dragging him away. 

Jared took his time in the bathroom because he knew Jensen and Misha would be a few minutes. When he finally wandered back to where they had been working, Jensen was already back at it. They worked for about 45 more minutes before Jensen got a text message and announced that it was time to quit for today. After gathering their things, Jaren and Jensen walked back to their cars together. 

“Look Jared, I know you’re worried, but don’t let that hold you back. Everything is going to be okay, I promise.” 

Jared let out a sigh, “Yeah okay, I believe you,” he said with a hesitant smile. 

“Okay good. Go have fun! I’ll see you on the flight back to Vancouver.” 

Jared was about to ask what Jensen meant by go have fun when he realized Jensen was already in his car getting ready to drive away. Go have fun… did that mean this was going to happen today? Jared thought it would take longer to arrange everything. He never thought they would be doing it this weekend, but this would be okay. It was probably better to do it now before he could talk himself out of it. He quickly sent Gen a text letting her know he was on his way, then started his car and headed home. 

——————————————————

When Jared walked into his house, he heard laughter coming from the kitchen. Following the sound, he found Gen and Danneel sitting on the counter laughing at something on Danneel’s phone. Just as he opened his mouth to let them know he was there, Gen realized he was there and jumped off the counter to go hug him. 

“Hey honey, how was it at the brewery? Did you get a lot done?” she asked while dragging him toward where Danneel was sitting on the counter. 

“Uhh yeah I think so?” He looked over to Danneel nervously. “We had a nice talk at least.”

Danneel reaches for his hand. “Did he help you feel better about everything? I came here early because we thought you’d say yes, but if you’re still not sure we can just hang out,” when Jared didn’t respond, she added, “or I can just go. We’ll keep the kids anyway. You two can have a nice night alone.” 

Jared was still feeling panicky, but didn’t want her to leave. He squeezed her hand that he was still holding. “No, please stay.” Dropping her hand, he placed his own on the side of her face, and pulled her in for a kiss. It was certainly weird to kiss someone who wasn’t Gen after all this time, but it wasn’t unpleasant. 

Jared broke the kiss when he felt Gen’s hand on his back. She ran her hand up and down his back in a calming motion. “Let’s go upstairs.” 

Reaching for Danneel’s hand too, Gen led both of them upstairs. When they reached the bedroom, she shoved Jared onto the bed, and told him to get naked then pulled Danneel into a heated kiss. Seeing his wife kiss another woman caused Jared to freeze. They looked so good together that he completely forgot about getting undressed in favor of watching them kiss. 

When Gen started to undress Danneel, Jared snapped back into motion quickly taking his clothes off. As soon as he was completely naked, she instructed him to sit at the edge of the bed, and gently pushed Danneel until she was on her knees in front of him. 

Gen got on her knees behind Danneel. Gen pushed Danneel’s hair to the side and leaned forward to kiss her neck. She rubbed her hands slowly over Danneel’s body like she was memorizing it. Gen watched Jared’s eyes follow her hands all over Danneel’s body. Down her sides and stomach, one hand moving up to cup her breast and tease her nipple while the other went down to just barely slide between her folds to feel the growing wetness. 

Suddenly pulling her hands back, she placed on on the back of Danneel’s head slowing pushing her forward into Jared’s cock. Danneel didn’t hesitate to take him into her mouth. She immediately started bobbing her head up and down slowly and swirling her tongue in a way that made Jared feel like he would explode. Gen moved her hand from the back of Danneel’s head, slowly running it down her back and between her legs. She ran her finger lightly over Danneel’s ass hole just to see what would happen. When Danneel spread her legs further and tried to shove back into her hand, Gen pulled back and smacked her ass once. Gen then put her hand back between her legs, but this time she reached further, and teased her fingers around Danneel’s vagina. 

Jared watched Gen’s hand disappear between Danneel’s legs for the second time. Danneel moaned around his cock suddenly, and he knew it had to be because of whatever Gen was doing. He couldn’t see very well, but she must’ve kept doing it because the morning didn’t stop. It felt so good that he had to keep his hands fisted around the blanket to stop himself from thrusting up into her mouth. Just when he thought he was about to come, Gen pulled Danneel’s mouth off of Jared, and told him to scoot further up the bed. 

As soon as Jared was settled, Danneel climbed on top of him, and settled herself on his cock. Gen climbed onto the bed and sat on her knees by Jared’s head. Danneel hadn’t moved yet and he was starting to get impatient about the lack of friction. She leaned down, and brushed his hair from his face. “Are you having fun, baby?” 

Jared was starting to feel desperate for Danneel to move. “Yes... please wanna come,” he begged. 

Gen looked back up to Danneel. “Well you heard him. He wants to come,” she giggled. 

Danneel finally started moving slowly and Jared let out a long moan. “Fuck... you feel so good.” 

As soon as he finished his sentence, Gen swung her leg around to the other side of his head and straddled his face. He immediately wrapped his arms around her legs to hold her steady, and started running his tongue slowly along her clit. He wanted to tease her like she’d been teasing him. 

Jared’s mouth on her felt so good she lost her balance and fell forward into Danneel. Danneel helped hold her up by pulling her into a kiss. She grabbed Gen’s hand, and led her between her legs to rub her clit. Gen could tell Jared was getting close because his thrusts were becoming more erratic. She broke the kiss with Danneel and brought her fingers to her mouth. “I wanna taste you,” she said while licking her fingers. 

Both woman climbed off of Jared at the same time. Gen gently shoved him out of the way until she had room to get on her hands and knees on the middle of the bed. She told Jared to get behind her, and helped Danneel lay down in front of her. 

Just as she leaned forward to get a taste of her best friend, Jared shoved his cock into her hard and fast. Jared leaned forward slightly so he could reach between her legs to rub her clit. Watching his wife lick another woman’s pussy was hurtling toward the edge. 

Danneel let out a particularly loud moan causing Gen to clench around him shoving him over the edge. As his orgasm hit, he moved his fingers faster hoping to send Gen over the edge with him. Her sudden moan and the squeezing around his cock told him he’d done it. With her orgasm his thrusts slowed down, until he was just kneeling behind her with his cock inside of her. Now that she wasn’t distracted by her own orgasm, Gen was able to focus on Danneel. 

Exhausted, Jared laid down on the bed beside them. He watched his wife as she had her face buried between the legs of another woman. She slowly put one finger then two inside of her thrusting them in and out slowly to tease. His dick have a valiant twitch, but he didn’t think he’d be able to get hard again. 

He watched as Gen started moving her hand differently as if she was wiggling her fingers inside of Danneel. Jared knew she hit the good spot by the way Danneel’s moans turned into almost shouts of pleasure. Jared scooted closer to them. He reached his hand out to tweak her nipples, and when she opened her eyes to look at him, he leaned forward for a kiss. He slowly trailed kisses down her neck and across her chest. He tentatively stuck his tongue out to lick her nipple. Encouraged by her moan, he sucked it into his mouth gently. The light sucking on her nipples was the final nudge toward her orgasm. 

When they finally finished, all three curled around each other under the blanket. It was too hot, but the blanket was thick enough that they couldn’t feel the wet spots if they were under it. Both women were curled up on Jared’s chest with their eyes closed. They must have really worn Jared out because he was snoring softly under them. 

“I’m glad Jensen opened his big mouth, and suggested we do this.”

“I’m glad you and Misha couldn’t keep your pants on long enough to not get caught.” Danneel reached out, and lightly pinched Gen’s side in retaliation causing both women to giggle quietly. 

Neither was sure if or when this would happen again. Two poly relationships were bound to be a nightmare, and Jared’s anxiety over having sex with his best friend’s wife would make things even more complicated. Deciding to put their worries aside, both women fell asleep wrapped around each other, Jared, and the exciting feeling of something new.


End file.
